The present invention relates to the inhibition of exoprotein production from Gram positive bacteria. More particularly, the present invention relates to compositions comprising isoprenoid compounds and the effects of these compounds on Gram positive bacteria. The present invention also relates to methods of using these isoprenoid containing compositions.
There exists in the female body a complex process which maintains the vagina and physiologically related areas in a healthy state. In a female between the age of menarche and menopause, the normal vagina provides an ecosystem for a variety of microorganisms. Bacteria are the predominant type of microorganism present in the vagina; most women harbor about 109 bacteria per gram of vaginal fluid. The bacterial flora of the vagina is comprised of both aerobic and anaerobic bacteria. The more commonly isolated bacteria are Lactobacillus species, Corynebacteria, Gardnerella vaginalis, Staphylococcus species, Peptococcus species, aerobic and anaerobic Streptococcus species, and Bacteroides species. Other microorganisms that have been isolated from the vagina on occasion include yeast (Candida albicans), protozoa (Trichomonas vaginalis), mycoplasma (Mycoplasma hominis), chlamydia (Chlamydia trachomatis), and viruses (Herpes simplex). These latter organisms are generally associated with vaginitis or venereal disease, although they may be present in low numbers without causing symptoms.
Physiological, social, and idiosyncratic factors effect the quantity and species of bacteria present in the vagina. Physiological factors include age, day of the menstrual cycle, and pregnancy. For example, vaginal flora present in the vagina throughout the menstrual cycle can include lactobacilli, corynebacterium, ureaplasma, and mycoplasma. Social and idiosyncratic factors include method of birth control, sexual practices, systemic disease (e.g., diabetes), and medications.
Bacterial proteins and metabolic products produced in the vagina can effect other microorganisms and the human host. For example, the vagina between menstrual periods is mildly acidic having a pH ranging from about 3.8 to about 4.5. This pH range is generally considered the most favorable condition for the maintenance of normal flora. At that pH, the vagina normally harbors the numerous species of microorganisms in a balanced ecology, playing a beneficial role in providing protection and resistance to infection and makes the vagina inhospitable to some species of bacteria such as Staphylococcus aureus (S. aureus). The low pH is a consequence of the growth of lactobacilli and their production of acidic products. Microorganisms in the vagina can also produce antimicrobial compounds such as hydrogen peroxide and bactericides directed at other bacterial species. One example is the lactocins, bacteriocin-like products of lactobacilli directed against other species of lactobacilli.
Some microbial products produced in the vagina may negatively affect the human host. For example, S. aureus can produce and excrete into its environment a variety of exoproteins including enterotoxins, Toxic Shock Syndrome Toxin-1 (TSST-1), and enzymes such as proteases and lipase. When absorbed into the bloodstream of the host, TSST-1 may produce Toxic Shock Syndrome (TSS) in non-immune humans.
S. aureus is found in the vagina of approximately 16% of healthy women of menstrual age. Approximately 25% of the S. aureus isolated from the vagina are found to produce TSST-1. TSST-1 and some of the staphylococcal enterotoxins have been identified as causing TSS in humans.
Symptoms of Toxic Shock Syndrome generally include fever, diarrhea, vomiting and a rash followed by a rapid drop in blood pressure. Multiple organ failure occurs in approximately 6% of those who contract the disease. S. aureus does not initiate Toxic Shock Syndrome as a result of the invasion of the microorganism into the vaginal cavity. Instead as S. aureus grows and multiplies, it can produce TSST-1. Only after entering the bloodstream does TSST-1 toxin act systemically and produce the symptoms attributed to Toxic Shock Syndrome.
Menstrual fluid has a pH of about 7.3. During menses, the pH of the vagina moves toward neutral and can become slightly alkaline. This change permits microorganisms whose growth is inhibited by an acidic environment the opportunity to proliferate. For example, S. aureus is more frequently isolated from vaginal swabs during menstruation than from swabs collected between menstrual periods.
When S. aureus is present in an area of the human body that harbors a normal microbial population such as the vagina, it may be difficult to eradicate the S. aureus bacterium without harming members of the normal microbial flora required for a healthy vagina. Typically, antibiotics that kill S. aureus are not an option for use in catamenial products because of their effect on the normal vaginal microbial flora and their propensity to stimulate toxin production if all of the S. aureus are not killed. An alternative to eradication is technology designed to prevent or substantially reduce the bacterium""s ability to produce toxins.
There have been numerous attempts to reduce or eliminate pathogenic microorganisms and menstrually occurring Toxic Shock Syndrome by incorporating into a tampon pledget one or more biostatic, biocidal, and/or detoxifying compounds. For example, L-ascorbic acid has been applied to a menstrual tampon to detoxify toxin found in the vagina. Others have incorporated monoesters and diesters of polyhydric aliphatic alcohols, such as glycerol monolaurate, as biocidal compounds (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,369). Still others have introduced other non-ionic surfactants, such as alkyl ethers, alkyl amines, and alkyl amides as detoxifying compounds (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,685,872, 5,618,554, and 5,612,045).
Despite the aforementioned art, there continues to be a need for compositions and methods for using the compositions that will effectively inhibit the production of exoproteins, such as TSST-1, from Gram positive bacteria, and maintain activity even in the presence of the enzymes lipase and esterase which can have adverse effects on potency and which may also be present in the vagina. Further, it is desirable that the compositions useful in the inhibition of the production of exoproteins be substantially non-harmful to the natural flora found in the vaginal area.
The present invention is based on the discovery that isoprenoid compounds, such as a terpene compound or terpenoid compound, are particularly effective for inhibiting the production of exoprotein(s) of Gram positive bacteria. The present invention relates to compositions incorporating these isoprenoid compounds and methods for using these isoprenoid-containing compositions to inhibiting the production of exoproteins from Gram positive bacteria.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a composition for use in inhibiting the production of exoproteins from Gram positive bacteria. The compositions of the present invention are particularly useful for inhibiting the production of TSST-1, Enterotoxin B and alpha hemolysin from S. aureus bacteria. The compositions, which comprise one or more isoprenoid compounds as described herein and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, can be prepared and applied to a substrate or product in a variety of suitable forms, including without limitation, aqueous solutions, lotions, balms, gels, salves, ointments, boluses, suppositories, and the like. In one embodiment, the active isoprenoid compound of the composition can be formulated into a variety of vaginal cleaning formulations, such as those employed in current commercial douche formulations, or in higher viscosity douches.
Another object of the present invention is to provide methods for using the isoprenoid containing compositions of the present invention. The methods as described herein comprise exposing Gram positive bacteria to an effective amount of an isoprenoid containing composition such that the Gram positive bacteria is substantially inhibited from producing exoproteins.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention, and modifications thereof, will become apparent to persons skilled in the art without departure from the inventive concepts defined in the claims.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been discovered that isoprenoid-containing compositions as described herein, when exposed to S. aureus or other Gram positive bacteria, can reduce the production of harmful exoproteins, such as TSST-1. It has also been discovered that the isoprenoid-containing compositions can be used in combination with surface-active agents such as, for example, compounds with an ether, ester, amide, glycosidic, or amine bond linking a C8-C18 fatty acid to an aliphatic alcohol, polyalkoxylated sulfate salt, or polyalkoxylated sulfosuccinic salt, to substantially inhibit the production of exoproteins such as TSST-1 from Gram positive bacteria.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cisoprenoid compoundxe2x80x9d means a hydrocarbon containing compound structurally based on multiple isoprene units which may or may not be substituted and may or may not contain hetero atoms and functional groups such as carbonyls, ketones, aldehydes, and alcohols. Isoprene, also commonly referred to as 2-methyl-1,3-butadiene, has the following chemical structure: 
Desirably, the isoprenoid compounds used in accordance with the present invention are terpenes. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cterpene compoundxe2x80x9d refers to compounds which are based on isoprene, but which may contain heteroatoms such as oxygen and/or alcohols, aldehydes, ketones, and/or carbonyls.
Various types and kinds of terpenes are useful in accordance with the present invention. Suitable terpenes include hemiterpenes (terpenes containing 5 carbon atoms), monoterpenes (terpenes containing 10 carbon atoms), sesquiterpenes (terpenes containing 15 carbon atoms), diterpenes (terpenes containing 20 carbon atoms), triterpenes (terpenes containing 30 carbon atoms), tetraterpenes (terpenes containing 40 carbon atoms), as well as polyterpenes and mixtures and combinations thereof. Terpenoids, oxygenated derivatives of terpenes which may or may not contain hydroxyl and/or carbonyl groups, are also useful in the present invention and can be used in combination with the terpenes described above.
The terpenes, terpenoids and derivatives described herein and useful in the present invention, may be cyclic or acyclic, and may be saturated or unsaturated. Examples of monoterpenes useful in the present invention include, for example, xcex1-pinen, xcex2-pinen, campher, geraniol, borneol, nerol, thujone, citral a, limonen, cineole, terpineol, terpinene, terpin (cis and trans), xcex1-myrcene, xcex2-myrcene, dipentene, linalool, 2-methyl-6-methylene-1,7-octadiene, and menthol. Examples of sesquiterpenes useful in the present invention include, for example, humulene, ionone, nerolidol and farnesol. An example of a suitable diterpene is phytol. A suitable triterpene for use in the present invention is squalen. Suitable tetraterpenes for use in the present invention include xcex1-carotene, xcex2-carotene, xcex3 carotene, xcex4-carotene, lutein, and violaxanthin.
Preferred isoprenoid compounds of the present invention include terpineol, xcex2-ionone, terpin (cis and trans), linalool, geraniol, and menthol, and mixtures and combinations thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, the compositions including the isoprenoid compound(s) contain an effective amount of the inhibiting isoprenoid compound to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the composition is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Several methods are known in the art for testing the effectiveness of potential inhibitory agents for the inhibition of the production of TSST-1 in the presence of S. aureus. One such preferred method is set forth in Example 1 below. When tested in accordance with the testing methodology set forth herein, the inhibiting isoprenoid compounds reduce the formation of TSST-1 when the composition is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more desirably by at least about 50%, still more desirably by at least about 60%, still more desirably by at least about 70%, still more desirably by at least about 80%, still more desirably by at least about 90%, and still more desirably by at least about 95%.
Where the isoprenoid compound is formulated as a composition which includes a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, the composition typically contains at least about 0.01% (weight/volume) and desirably at least about 0.04% (weight/volume) isoprenoid compound (based on the total volume of the composition). Typically, the composition will contain no more than about 0.3% (weight/volume) of isoprenoid compound. Particularly suitable formulations for use in vaginal cleansing applications can contain at least about 0.25 millimoles/liter, and desirably no more than about 10 millimoles/liter. Desirably, vaginal cleansing formulations contain from about 0.5 millimoles/liter to about 8 millimoles/liter of isoprenoid compound or from about 1 millimoles/liter to about 5 millimoles/liter of isoprenoid compound. One skilled in the art will recognize that the concentration will vary within this range depending on the compound selected and the other components of the formulation.
The amount of isoprenoid compound used in a specific application will depend upon the particular form and/or use of the composition. The actual amount can be readily selected by those skilled in the art based on the teaching contained herein. For example, a catamenial tampon designed to be inserted into a body cavity and subsequently in intimate contact with the vaginal epithelium may require more isoprenoid compound than a liquid formulation intended for vaginal usage.
The isoprenoid compositions of the present invention may contain other additives as appropriate for a desired result so long as the additives do not have a substantially antagonistic effect on the activity of the isoprenoid compounds. Examples of such additives include conventional surfactants such as ethoxylated hydrocarbons or surfactants, or co-wetting aids such as low molecular weight alcohols.
As will be recognized by those skilled in the art, many types of substrates may be treated with the isoprenoid compositions of the present invention including nonwovens such as spunbond, meltblown, carded webs and others as well as woven webs and even films and the like. It will also be recognized by those skilled in the art that some isoprenoid compounds may be used as an internal additive or added to the polymer melt directly or in a concentrate form. After fiber formation, such additives can migrate to the fiber surface and impart the desired effect. Such internal addition of additives is discuss in U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,979 which is incorporated by reference.
The isoprenoid-containing compositions of the present invention may be applied to articles using conventional methods for applying an inhibitory agent to the desired article. For compressed tampons, impregnating of any of its elements is typically done prior to compressing. The compositions when incorporated on and/or into the tampon materials may be fugitive, loosely adhered, bound, or any combination thereof. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cfugitivexe2x80x9d means that the composition is capable of migrating through the tampon materials. For example, the isoprenoid compound may be blended together with a polymeric material that is to be processed into a component of an absorbent or non-absorbent product.
In another embodiment, an isoprenoid-containing composition may be applied directly onto an individual layer of material before it is incorporated into an article to be manufactured, such as an absorbent product. For example, an aqueous solution containing the isoprenoid compound can be sponged or blotted or otherwise applied onto the surface of a porous cover sheet or absorbent layer designed to be incorporated into an absorbent product. This can be done either during the production of the individual layer or during a fabrication process which incorporates the layer into the article being manufactured. Nonwoven webs coated with the isoprenoid-containing compositions of the present invention can be prepared by conventional processes. For example, the isoprenoid composition can be applied to one or both sides of a traveling web. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the application can be carried out as an inline treatment or as a separate, offline step.
The compositions of the present invention can be prepared and applied in numerous forms including, without limitation, aqueous solutions, lotions, balms, gels, salves, ointments, boluses, liposomes, suppositories, and the like. For example, the active component of the compositions of this invention can be formulated into a variety of formulations such as those employed in current commercial douche formulations, or in higher viscosity douches. The compositions may also be formulated with surfactants, preservatives, and viscosity effecting agents.
The compositions may additionally employ one or more conventional pharmaceutically-acceptable and compatible carrier materials useful for the desired application. The carrier can be capable of co-dissolving or suspending the materials used in the composition. Carrier materials suitable for use in the instant compositions include those well-known for use in the cosmetic and medical arts as a basis for ointments, lotions, creams, salves, aerosols, suppositories, gels and the like. A suitable carrier can be comprised of alcohol and/or surfactants, for example.
The isoprenoid-containing compositions of the present invention may additionally employ adjunct components conventionally found in pharmaceutical compositions in their art-established fashion and at their art-established levels. For example, the compositions may contain additional compatible pharmaceutically active materials for combination therapy, such as supplementary antimicrobial, antioxidants, anti-parasitic agents, antipruritics, astringents, local anaesthetics, or anti-inflammatory agents. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccompatiblexe2x80x9d means that the added component is not substantially antagonistic to the isoprenoid active compound.
In another embodiment of the present invention, compositions comprising the inhibitory isoprenoid compounds described above can further comprise with one or more surface active agents to reduce the production of TSST-1 without significantly eliminating the beneficial bacterial flora. The surface active agents can include, for example, compounds with an ether, ester, amide, glycosidic, or amine bond linking a C8-C18 fatty acid to an aliphatic alcohol, polyalkoxylated sulfate salt, or polyalkoxylated sulfosuccinic salt.
In one embodiment, the compositions comprising the inhibitory isoprenoid compounds described herein can also comprise one or more ether compounds having the general formula:
R10xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R11
wherein R10 is a straight or branched alkyl or alkenyl group having a chain of from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms and R11 is selected from an alcohol, a polyalkoxylated sulfate salt or a polyalkoxylated sulfosuccinate salt.
The alkyl, or the R10 moiety of the ether compounds useful for use in combination with the inhibitory aromatic compounds described herein, can be obtained from saturated and unsaturated fatty acid compounds. Suitable compounds include, C8-C18 fatty acids, and preferably, fatty acids include, without limitation, caprylic, capric, lauric, myristic, palmitic and stearic acid whose carbon chain lengths are 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, and 18, respectively. Highly preferred materials include capric, lauric, and myristic acids.
Preferred unsaturated fatty acids are those having one or two cis-type double bonds and mixtures of these materials. Suitable materials include myrystoleic, palmitoleic, linolenic and mixtures thereof.
Desirably, the R11 moiety is an aliphatic alcohol which can be ethoxylated or propoxylated for use in the ether compositions in combination with the inhibitory aromatic compounds described herein. Suitable aliphatic alcohols include glycerol, sucrose, glucose, sorbitol and sorbitan. Preferred ethoxylated and propoxylated alcohols include glycols such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol and polypropylene glycol.
The aliphatic alcohols can be ethoxylated or propoxylated by conventional ethoxylating or propoxylating compounds and techniques. The compounds are preferably selected from the group consisting of ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, and mixtures thereof, and similar ringed compounds which provide a material which is effective.
The R11 moiety can further include polyalkoxylated sulfate and polyalkoxylated sulfosuccinate salts. The salts can have one or more cations. Preferably, the cations are sodium, potassium or both.
Preferred ether compounds for use in combination with the inhibitory isoprenoid compounds described herein include laureth-3, laureth-4, laureth-5, PPG-5 lauryl ether, 1-0-dodecyl-rac-glycerol, sodium laureth sulfate, potassium laureth sulfate, disodium laureth (3) sulfosuccinate, dipotassium laureth (3) sulfosuccinate, and polyethylene oxide (2) sorbitol ether.
In accordance with the present invention, the composition contains an effective amount of the combination of the inhibitory isoprenoid and ether compounds. The amount of ether compound included in the composition is at least about 0.01% (weight/volume) and desirably at least about 0.04% (weight/volume) (based on the total volume of the composition). Typically, the composition contains no more than about 0.3% (weight/volume) ether compound. Particularly suitable formulations for use in vaginal cleansing applications will contain at least about 0.25 millimoles/liter, desirably no more than about 10 millimoles/liter, and most desirably from about 0.5 millimoles/liter to about 5 millimoles/liter of ether compound.
The compositions of the present invention containing a first inhibitory isoprenoid compound and a second inhibitory ether compound contain a sufficient amount of both inhibitory compounds to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the composition is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Preferably, the combination of inhibitory compounds reduces the formation of TSST-1 when the composition is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more preferably at least about 50%, still more preferably at least about 60%, still more preferably by at least about 70%, still more preferably by at least about 80%, still more preferably by at least about 90%, and still more preferably by at least about 95%.
Typically, the composition will contain a molar ratio of inhibitory isoprenoid compound to ether compound of from about 1:6 to about 1:0.05.
In another embodiment, the compositions comprising the inhibitory isoprenoid compounds described herein can also comprise one or more alkyl polyglycoside compounds. Suitable alkyl polyglycosides for use in combination with the inhibitory isoprenoid compounds include alkyl polyglycosides having the general formula:
Hxe2x80x94(Zn)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R14
wherein Z is a saccharide residue having 5 or 6 carbon atoms, n is a whole number from 1 to 6, and R14 is a linear or branched alkyl group having from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms. Commercially available examples of suitable alkyl polyglycosides having differing carbon chain lengths include Glucopon 220, 225, 425, 600, and 625, all available from Henkel Corporation (Ambler, Pa.). These products are all mixtures of alkyl mono- and oligoglucopyranosides with differing alkyl group chain lengths based on fatty alcohols derived from coconut and/or palm kernel oil. Glucopon 220, 225, and 425 are examples of particularly suitable alkyl polyglycosides for use in combination with the inhibitory aromatic compounds of the present invention. Another example of a suitable commercially available alkyl polyglycoside is TL 2141, a Glucopon 220 analog available from ICI Surfactants (Wilmington, Del.).
It should be understood that as referred to herein, an alkylpolyglycoside may consist of a single type of alkyl polyglycoside molecule or, as is typically the case, may include a mixture of different alkyl polyglycoside molecules. The different alkyl polyglycoside molecules may be isomeric and/or may be alkyl polyglycoside molecules with differing alkyl group and/or saccharide portions. By use of the term alkyl poyglycoside isomers reference is made to alkyl polyglycosides which, although including the same alky ether residues, may vary with respect to the location of the alkyl ether residue in the alkyl polyglycoside as well as isomers which differ with respect to the orientation of the functional groups about one or more chiral centers in the molecules. For example, an alkyl polyglycoside can include a mixture of molecules with saccharide portions which are mono, di-, or oligosaccharides derived from more than one 6 carbon saccharide residue and where the mono-, di- or oligosaccharide has been etherified by reaction with a mixture of fatty alcohols of varying carbon chain length. The present alkyl polyglycosides desirably include alkyl groups where the average number of carbon atoms in the alkyl chain is about 8 to about 12. One example of a suitable alkyl polyglycoside is a mixture of alkyl polyglycoside molecules with alkyl chains having from about 8 to about 10 carbon atoms.
The alkyl polyglycosides employed in the compositions in combination with the inhibiting isoprenoid compounds can be characterized in terms of their hydrophilic lipophilic balance (HLB). This can be calculated based on their chemical structure using techniques well known to those skilled in the art. The HLB of the alkyl polyglycosides used in the present invention typically falls within the range of about 10 to about 15. Desirably, the present alkyl polyglycosides have an HLB of at least about 12 and, more desirably, about 12 to about 14.
The compositions of the present invention containing a first inhibitory isoprenoid compound and a second inhibitory alkyl polyglycoside compound contain a sufficient amount of both inhibitory compounds to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the composition is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Preferably, the combination of inhibitory compounds reduces the formation of TSST-1 when the composition is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more preferably at least about 50%, still more preferably at least about 60%, still more preferably by at least about 70%, still more preferably by at least about 80%, still more preferably by at least about 90%, and still more preferably by at least about 95%.
In accordance with the present invention, the composition contains an effective amount of the combination of the inhibitory isoprenoid and alkyl polyglycoside compounds. The amount of alkyl polyglycoside compound included in the composition is at least about 0.01% (weight/volume) and desirably at least about 0.04% (weight/volume) (based on the total volume of the composition). Typically, the composition contains no more than about 0.3% (weight/volume) alkyl polyglycoside compound. Particularly suitable formulations for use in vaginal cleansing applications will contain at least about 0.25 millimoles/liter, desirably no more than about 5 millimoles/liter, and most desirably from about 0.5 to about 3 millimoles/liter of alkyl polyglycoside compound.
Typically, the composition will contain a molar ratio of inhibitory isoprenoid compound to alkyl glycoside compound of from about 1:1 to about 1:0.005.
In another embodiment, the isoprenoid-containing compositions of the present invention can further comprise an amide containing compound having the general formula: 
wherein R17, inclusive of the carbonyl carbon, is an alkyl group having 8 to 18 carbon atoms, and R18 and R19 are independently selected from hydrogen or an alkyl group having from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms which may or may not be substituted with groups selected from ester groups, ether groups, amine groups, hydroxyl groups, carboxyl groups, carboxyl salts, sulfonate groups, sulfonate salts, and mixtures thereof.
R17 can be derived from saturated and unsaturated fatty acid compounds. Suitable compounds include, C8-C18 fatty acids, and preferably, the fatty acids include, without limitation, caprylic, capric, lauric, myristic, palmitic and stearic acid whose carbon chain lengths are 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, and 18, respectively. Highly preferred materials include capric, lauric, and myristic.
Preferred unsaturated fatty acids are those having one or two cis-type double bonds and mixtures of these materials. Suitable materials include myrystoleic, palmitoleic, linolenic and mixtures thereof.
The R18 and R19 moieties can be the same or different and each being selected from hydrogen and an alkyl group having a carbon chain having from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms. The R18 and R19 alkyl groups can be straight or branched and can be saturated or unsaturated. When R18 and/or R19 are an alkyl moiety having a carbon chain of at least 2 carbons, the alkyl group can include one or more substituent groups selected from ester, ether, amine, hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxyl salts, sulfonate and sulfonate salts. The salts can have one or more cations selected from sodium, potassium or both.
Preferred amide compounds for use in combination with the inhibitory isoprenoid compounds described herein include sodium lauryl sarcosinate, lauramide monoethanolamide, lauramide diethanolamide, lauramidopropyl dimethylamine, disodium lauramido monoethanolamide sulfosuccinate and disodium lauroamphodiacetate.
In accordance with the present invention, the composition contains an effective amount of the combination of the inhibitory isoprenoid and amide compounds. The amount of amide compound included in the composition is at least about 0.01% (weight/volume) and desirably at least about 0.04% (weight/volume) (based on the total weight of the composition). Typically, the composition contains no more than about 0.3% (weight/volume) amide compound. Particularly suitable formulations for use in vaginal cleansing applications will contain at least about 0.25 millimoles/liter, desirably no more than about 5 millimoles/liter, and most desirably from about 0.5 to about 3 millimoles/liter of amide compound.
The compositions of the present invention containing a first inhibitory isoprenoid compound and a second inhibitory amide-containing compound contain a sufficient amount of both inhibitory compounds to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the composition is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Preferably, the combination of inhibitory compounds reduces the formation of TSST-1 when the composition is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more preferably at least about 50%, still more preferably at least about 60%, still more preferably by at least about 70%, still more preferably by at least about 80%, still more preferably by at least about 90%, and still more preferably by at least about 95%.
Typically, the composition will contain a molar ratio of inhibitory isoprenoid compound to amide-containing compound of from about 1:2 to about 1:0.05.
In another embodiment, compositions comprising the isoprenoid inhibitory compounds described herein can further comprise an amine compound having the following formula: 
wherein R20 is an alkyl group having from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms and R21 and R22 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl groups having from 1 to about 18 carbon atoms and which can have one or more substitutional moieties selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxyl salts and imidazoline. The combination of aromatic compounds and amine compounds are effective in substantially inhibiting the production of exoprotein from Gram positive bacteria.
Desirably, R20 is derived from fatty acid compounds which include, without limitation, caprylic, capric, lauric, myristic, palmitic and stearic acid whose carbon chain lengths are 8, 10, 12, 14, 16, and 18, respectively. Highly preferred materials include capric, lauric, and myristic. Preferred unsaturated fatty acids are those having one or two cis-type double bonds and mixtures of these materials. Suitable materials include myrystoleic, palmitoleic, linolenic, and mixtures thereof.
The R21 and R22 alkyl groups can further include one or more substitutional moieties selected from hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxyl salts, and R1 and R2 can form an unsaturated heterocyclic ring that contains a nitrogen that connects via a double bond to the alpha carbon of the R1 moiety to form a substituted imidazoline. The carboxyl salts can have one or more cations selected from sodium potassium or both. The R20, R21, and R22 alkyl groups can be straight or branched and can be saturated or unsaturated.
Preferred amine compounds for use with the isoprenoid compounds described herein include triethanolamide laureth sulfate, lauramine, lauramino propionic acid, sodium lauriminodipropionic acid, lauryl hydroxyethyl imidazonline and mixtures thereof.
In accordance with the present invention, the composition contains an effective amount of the combination of the inhibitory isoprenoid and amine compounds. The amount of amine compound in the composition is at least about 0.01% (weight/volume) and desirably at least about 0.04% (weight/volume) (based on the total weight of the composition). Typically, the composition contains no more than about 0.3% (weight/volume) ether compound. Particularly suitable formulations for use in vaginal cleansing applications will contain at least about 0.25 millimoles/liter, desirably no more than about 5 millimoles/liter, and most desirably from about 0.5 to about 3 millimoles/liter of amine compound.
The compositions of the present invention containing a first inhibitory isoprenoid compound and a second inhibitory amine compound contain a sufficient amount of both inhibitory compounds to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the composition is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Preferably, the combination of inhibitory compounds reduces the formation of TSST-1 when the composition is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more preferably at least about 50%, still more preferably at least about 60%, still more preferably by at least about 70%, still more preferably by at least about 80%, still more preferably by at least about 90%, and still more preferably by at least about 95%.
In another embodiment, the composition contains the isoprenoid compound and an amine salt having the general formula: 
wherein R23 is an anionic moiety associated with the amine and is derived from an alkyl group having from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, and R24, R25, and R26 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and alkyl group having from 1 to about 18 carbon atoms and which can have one or more substitutional moieties selected from the group consisting of hydroxyl, carboxyl, carboxyl salts, and imidazoline. R24, R25, and R26 can be saturated or unsaturated. Desirably, R23 is a polyalkyloxylated alkyl sulfate. A preferred compound illustrative of an amine salt is triethanolamide laureth sulfate.
In accordance with the present invention, the composition contains an effective amount of the combination of the inhibitory isoprenoid and amine salt. The amount of amine salt included in the composition is at least about 0.01% (weight/volume) and desirably at least about 0.04% (weight/volume) (based on the total weight of the composition). Typically, the composition contains no more than about 0.3% (weight/volume) amine salt compound. Particularly suitable formulations for use in vaginal cleansing applications will contain at least about 0.25 millimoles/liter, desirably no more than about 5 millimoles/liter, and most desirably from about 0.5 to about 3 millimoles/liter of amine salt compound.
The compositions of the present invention containing a first inhibitory isoprenoid compound and a second inhibitory amine and/or amine salt compound contain a sufficient amount of both inhibitory compounds to substantially inhibit the formation of TSST-1 when the composition is exposed to S. aureus bacteria. Preferably, the combination of inhibitory compounds reduces the formation of TSST-1 when the composition is exposed to S. aureus by at least about 40%, more preferably at least about 50%, still more preferably at least about 60%, still more preferably by at least about 70%, still more preferably by at least about 80%, still more preferably by at least about 90%, and still more preferably by at least about 95%.
Typically, the composition will contain a molar ratio of inhibitory isoprenoid compound to amine and/or amine salt compound of from about 1:2 to about 1:0.05.